geckfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
AgeRace
Описание. AgeRace '''изменяет возраст расы актёра на более старшую или младшую. В Fallout 3, эта функция используется только для изменения возраста игрока – от взрослого к ребёнку. Наглядный пример, изменение возраста игрока при выполнении квеста «Трэнквилити-лейн», а после прохождения симуляции, обратный возврат на исходный возраст протагониста. Установка положительного параметра в этой функции, приведёт к увеличению возраста игрока, вплоть до максимально доступного показателя. Установка отрицательного параметра, приведёт к уменьшению возраста игрока, т.е он станет ребёнком. Каждый тип возраста имеет своего рода «возрастную расу» к которой впследствии могут быть привязаны аналогичные расы: CaucasianOld, (Европеойд, пожилой) CaucasianChild) (Европеойд, ребёнок) и.т.д. По умолчанию, «возрастные расы» имеют только люди, поэтому функция не будет работать на супермутантах, гулях, роботах и других существах. Если просмотреть вкладку '''Race в GECK , то можно обратить внимание на существующие там четыре расы: *'AfricanAmerican' (Афроамериканцы) *'Asian' (Азиаты) *'Caucasian' (Европейцы) *'Hispanic' (Латиноамериканцы) Каждая из этих рас, имеет три «возрастных расы» Например: CaucasianChild, Caucasian и CaucasianOld. Это означает что параметрами для изменения возраста, являются следующие значения: 1 2 -1 -2 Исходя из этого, попытка установить актёра старше старого возраста, сделает его старым. Если установить моложе, молодого возраста, актёр станет ребёнком. Синтаксис. ActorRefID.AgeRace {AgeValue} Пример JoeREF.AgeRace -2 Независимо от возраста Джо, он будет изменён на детскую версию своей расы. PlayerREF.AgeRace 1 Если в данный момент игрок ребёнок, то будет изменён на взрослую версию своей расы. Если игрок взрослый, то станет пожилым. Если игрок пожилой, то всё останется без изменении. Примечания Any character this is done to uses the default face textures for their new race. If the player's chosen hair is now invalid for the changed race, the default hair is shown instead. If you change them back, their hair will be restored. For NPCs the same applies, but their hair will not be restored when changed back. Bethesda's code generally assumes you are playing as an adult. Specifically, completing the Tranquility Lane quest will turn you into an adult if you are a child, (since it uses agerace -1 at the start, then agerace 1 at the end), and the Broken Steel DLC will not start unless you are one of the adult human races. If custom races are added in mods, there is no real way to test what "age group" the player is currently in, but "agerace -99" is prettymuch guaranteed to set them to the youngest possible value for their race, and "agerace 99" to the oldest. You cannot assume that "agerace -1" then "agerace 1" will return the player to their original race, for two reasons: if they were already a child, then the -1 would be ignored; and the race listed in the "younger" dropdown of one race does not have to have that race listed in its own "older" dropdown. A more rugged way to do this would be to use MatchRace to "back up" the player's current race to an invisible NPC, then agerace -99 them, then once you are done with them being young, use MatchRace to restore their race back from the hidden NPC. This function is new in the GECK, and was not available in the TES4 Construction Set. Смотрите также: *MatchRace *SetPCYoung Категория:Функции НПС